Winx club season 7: Beyone Bloomix:
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: After the Trix were taken out for the 5th time and saved the world for the 6th time (the Trix didn't appear in season 4) they lived a fairy tail life with the specialists. But then everything changed when Onmensio attacked the Winx and kidnaps Bloom. To save her they have to get very unusual help to get beyone Bloomix, But are the Trix willing to help her? And who is the 4th Trix?
1. Chapter 1: The impossible foe

Chapter 1: The impossible foe.

It has been quit some time since the Winx club took out the Trix for the 5th time and saved the world for the 6th time. Now there was peace in Magix, the winx were teachers at Elfea just like Bloom's sister Daphne and when they weren't at elfea they were on earth with their love and pet shop wich they left in the carefull hands of some earth people who now fully believed in faries again. Roxy was not the only earth fairy anymore, many fairies showed up on earth since the wizarts of the black circle had been taken out. Roxy was now in thirt year at elfea and she even had a boyfriend on the Red fountain school for Specialists named Robbie. He had red hairs and claw shaped weapons and was very nice to her. Roxy was very happy to be with him and loved the way she could tell him everything without him making a stupit joke about it. But she also loved to be home with her father Claus, her mother, Ex-queen Morgana and her loyal dog friend Artoe ofcourse.

After 5 hard years at elfea school, Roxy gratitued, also with her Bloomix powers. Nabu was somehow saved by the doctors of andross and after a while of healing up and staying hidden he finally joined the Winx Club again. Layla was overjoyed her groom to be was back with her, so she could forget about Ogron and what he did to her man.

Our story begins in this joyfull time, 3 years after Roxy graditued and got her Bloomix powers, she got with the winx to the day of the Rose. Daphne and her boyfriend michiel were also there. everyone was happily chatting with each other. Even Musa and Riven who also had some difficulties with their ralationship were now happily chatting with one another and it looked like everyone was having a wonderfull time.

"Come on guys, let's join the race of the rose"

Brandon suggested with a big smile on his face. He and Stella had some trouble during the last 3 years of their relationship, but the day before Roxy would gratitued, Brandon had finally made the step to ask her to marry him, so Mitzi could never come between them again. Ofcouse King Raidius and Queen Luna had to agree first. Queen Luna had been overjoyed to hear how match Brandon was in love with Stella. King Radius was also happy, but it was traditional that a princes should marry a prince.

_*Flashback *_

_"Come on daddy, He saved me so many times over, I love him more then anything in the world" _

_stella exclaimed desperate. King Radius now looked at Stella with a confused look now. So now She told him what happend in downland in their second year of school. How prinses Amentia nearly stole him away from her, and how he had tried to __had tried to stretch time so she and her friends had a chance to save him, . After that he had saved her so many times over. Ofcourse their had been some fights as well, but they always put trought. King Radius listened carefully to this story. It sounded like Stella was really happy with this boy, even do he was no prince. _

_"Alright then, you have my blessing, but Brandon, promise me you'll keep protecting Stella okay?" _

_He has said with a bright smile on his face. Brandon had been overjoyed when they finally had the kings blessing that he first kissed Stella before he promised he would protect her with his life if it was neccasary. Three weeks after Roxy gratitiued Stella and Brandon got married on Solaria. Stella wore the most beatifull wedding dress, whom she, ofcourse, made herself. Everyone was there, all their friends from all kingdoms and ofcourse the Winx and the earth fairies. Everyone was happy the young couple finally got to be together forever..._

_The only one that wasn't happy with this was Mitzi ofcourse. Soon after the Wedding Stella had told her so she knew she didn't have a chance to get Brandon away from her ever again. Mitzi had been very angry about this, but because she lost her powers after the wizarts of the black circle were gone she now wasn't a treat to the Winx anymore. _

**End flashback**

"Ofcouse it is a good idea. But be carefull okay? I don't want you to get hurt like in the first year"

His wife told him with a worried look on her face.

"I will Stella, I promise"

He told his wife as he kissed her tenderly. Bloom and sky who were also married by now kissed as well.

"You get the first dance as I promised when I return, I promise you that"

Sky told his wife with a bright smile as he joined the guys that were going to compete.

"This is great! We didn't joined the race since the first year! we have always been to bussy for it!"

Timmy said as he joined them as well. He and Techna were engaged, the day of the wedding would be planned soon after the day of the rose.

"Yeah, that was the time I almost won, if darcy hadn't ruined everything by bewitching me"

Riven grinned while holding on to Musa, who looked at him with a sad look. Timmy also looked at him, but he looked quit confused, Because he hadn't been there when Darcy had thrown him of his motorbike and bewitched him. He had seen Riven changed ever since he thought he and Darcy had something together, but he never knew that was the reason.

"Just like you say, you **ALMOST **won"

Musa now teased him. Riven growled something beneat his breath and walked to the sign of post with the other guys that were going to compete. But when they were about to sign up, the sky turned black and a man with bright red hairs and red eyes appeared out of nowhere. his jersey was black with images of skeletons, vampires, werewolves and other creatures of the night on it.

**"I AM ONMENSIO! GIVE ME THE PRINCES OF DOMINO WITH THE POWER OF THE DRAGON AND I WILL SPARE THE REST OF THIS DAMN PLANET" **

he said with a loud voice, while looking down at the scared scrowd.

"fashion advice, black is soooooo 2013"

Stella screamed back at him. Her husband and friends now looked at her with a displeased look. The man now had noticed them, and that would take away the effect of suprise.

"He wants you Bloom, what do we do now?"

Daphne asked with a scarred look in her eyes. She had been human again for three years, and she had regain a lot of her self load, but this new enemy was really, really scarry. Daphna hoped her sister would know what to do. Bloom looked at Onmensiowith a stern look. He looked strong, but as she now knew, every enemy had a weak point, and she was sure this man had as well.

_"Let's hope he __**IS **__a human being and not some fabric of evil like Valtor was 7 years ago" _

bloom though as she studied Onmensios face. He didn't had a lot of patients, he already started to attack inoccent people.

**"LET'S TRANSFORM! WINX BLOOMIX!" **

Bloom shouted as she and the other winx including Roxy and Daphne whom had joined the Winx club as well now started to transform. After that they flied up to Onmensio to face him, under loud sheers of the people on the ground, who knew the Winx were going to save the day again.

**Bloom's POV **

"I'm the princes of Domino and the keeper of the dragon flame, what do you want from me?"

I asked with a stern look on out new enemy. I wondered if he wanted the dragonflame for thesame reason as the Trix in their first year, ore had he some other plan with my power?

**"I WANT WHAT WAS OFFICIALY MINE! THE POWER OF THE DRAGON FLAME! SO i CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE ONCE AGAIN!" **

Onmensio now sneered. I now placed a hand on my hearth, the place were I kept the power of the dragon flame that was left, after I shared some of his power with the other members of the Winx club so they could all earn their Bloomix power. I had been right, he wants it for thesame reason as the Trix in their first year at Elfea...

"The power of the dragon belongs to me, I am the only one that can it's enormous powers, you can't take it from me!"

I told him with a stern look. I remembered my big sister Daphne told me thesame once, when she was still inflicted with the Sirenix curse, 9 years ago when she thought she had lost her powers forever thanks to the Trix and their vaccuum.

**Normal POV**

"I was hoping you would say something like that"

Onmensio said with a fake grin as he started to attack bloom and the girls. Bloom quickly shielded herself, and attacked back with her dragon flame. But onmensio dodged it and the attack hit Stella very hard in the stomatch. This is why the battle didn't lasted for to long. After a short while the Winx felt Onmensio was too strong for them. They tried to get away but a last attack hit bloom very hard in the back. The winx club leader felt down, right into Onmensio's arms.

**"SURRENDER NOW! ORE BLOOM WILL BE DESTROYES FOREVER!" **

Onmensio screamed as he tied her hands on her back so she couldn't struggle when she came to. The winx looked at him with widen eyes. And even the people on the ground looked at him with widen eyes. They had been defeated. This Onmensio had defeated the famous Winx club!

"We...We have to give up...for bloom"

Stella said as she signted the Specialists to stop the attacks. They stopped and looked at Stella who flew to Onmensio.

"You win, so give us back Bloom"

She said with her head low. She didn't liked being defeated, because she loved being famous. And losing wasn't good for her populairity.

**"NO! BLOOM IS MINE NOW!" **

He said as he knocked out Stella. The others catched her just in time and then looked up to see Onmensio dissapear with an unconscious bloom in his arms and a wide grin on his face...

That was the first chapter of a new story.

Author's note:

I didn't looked the whole serie of season 6 so I don't if Daphne already has a boyfriend, so don't hate me for that!

Onmensio sounded cool to me, because on-mens means not human in our language, and that is something he is going to be.

I really wanted nabu to come back to life. I really like Layla and I think it was very sad they took away Nabu so soon after the two of them found each other.

thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to

**REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: The 4th Trix

Chapter 2: The 4th Trix.

As soon as Onmensio was gone. The remaining Winx hurried back to elfea. They had to tell this to miss Faragonda. They soon found her in the hall of engantments, were she was reading a book.

"Miss Faragonda! Some ugly guy attacked us and he took Bloom!"

Stella screamed as she ran in first. She was sweating, her hair was messy and her eyes with thick because she had cried desperate, when she realized Bloom was gone.

"Why does everyone always have to take her, I'm just as powerfull as she is!"

Stella had complained to the others. They had looked at Stella with a sad look. It was true, for the past 9 years everyone was always gaining on Bloom's Power, even do they were just as strong as she was. Not completely ofcourse, they didn't had the dragon flame back then, but they also had the Charmix in the second year when Darkhar tried to get bloom to activate the Ralix. They had also had their fairy powers when the Trix stole bloom's power and took control over magix, They also had their engantix, in the thirt year when Baltor tried to illiminate Bloom so he could take controll over the magix, and so the list goes on to Bloomix! Faragonda looked up from her book with a sad look in her eyes.

"I know that already girls, Onmensio is even more powerfull then the Trix, he already attacked sparks, tides and solaris, and he is only warming up for the worst part"

Faragonda said with a stern look at Stella and Aisha. Both girls put a hand before their mouth and hugged their friends for support.

"it will only be a matter of time before he gains control over the intire Magic demension, unless..."

She stopped and looked back into the book she had been reading before. She turned the page and smiled brightly at the girls.

"Unless you go Beyone Bloomix"

She said with a solin voice.

"here we go again"

Stella said while rolling her eyes. She knew this was going to be thesame old story. Search for a book, search for this, search for that and then you get your new powers.

"How do we do that miss Faragonda? I'll do anything to save Bloom and my planet!"

Aisha said with a stern look. She meant it, she would do whatever it takes to save the ones she loved. She had proven that when her nephew Tritanus had attacked Tides. She had taken him out without hesitation, even do they were relatives. Faragonda now put out the light and started a old movie.

"Here you see the Voortrix, in the old time they were the protectors of the Magic demension"

Faragonda started her story as she showed them 4 girls from wich three looked a lot like the Trix!

"Their Power was the Flame of the Voortrix, they got into some extreme beatifull, but also dangerous fairy forms, when they passed away and we thought they never reincarnated again, we blocked this powers, thinking they were the cause of their permanent death"

The Winx looked at each other with an unsecure look. They had managed to get the Sirenix power, so how hard could it be to get this new power.

"How do we get them if they have been banned for so long miss? we have to find them! we have to save bloom!"

Aisha asked with a stern look. She was detirmed to get those new fairy powers even if it was dangerous! The others now looked at each other with a stern look and nodded. They all agreed to take the risk, there was no other way to save bloom.

"The Voortrix eventually Reincarnated, but only one of them has shown herself, her name is Femke, and she is the only one that can help you"

Faragonda told them as she showed them a image of Femke. The Winx all looked at the girl in awe. She had been their friend in the second year of Elfea. She had been a good fairy, until someone found out she was the fourth Trix and got expelled.

"But Femke was kicked out of school in the second year and dissapeared soon after that, how are we supossed to find her?"

Flora asked a bit unsure. They all liked Femke very match, and they had been very sad when someone find out about her true identity. They had known, but they hadn't cared about it, because Femke wasn't bad like them.

"You can't, she lives in a place hidden deep into the woods, but you can locate her to find the woodvillagers, they can help you find her"

"The **WHO**?" all winx asked at once. They had heard many tales and legends, but no one had ever told them about this one, because the woodvillagers **DID **exsist, even do no one has ever seen one and came backt to tell the tale.

"The woodvillagers, is a group of reformed criminals who live a hidden live, deep into the woods, they often show themself to outsiders, frightent someone will tell the lightrock people were they hide, so they could arrest them again"

Faragonda told them as she showed a image of 4 younger Trix who follow a girl threw the deepest part of the forest.

"The Trix are the only ones who ever saw them and are still alive, but they refused to tell us were the woodvillagers are hidden"

Fargonda told them as she switched to another picture of Femke standing next to a cave. She was picking fruit, washing her clothes in the stream, and cooking her food. She looked very happy while doing this, totally unaware of everything that happend here in magix.

"how do we find the woodvillagers if no one has ever find them?"

Flora again asked.

"You can't, but they will find you if you just enter the deeper part of the forest"

Faragonda said as she leaded the winx to the exit. Stella looked back at her with a sad look.

"But if we go, how do we know for sure if were back in time to save bloom?"

She asked a little unsure. Now the others looked back with a sad look as well. If it was true and the Trix are the only living outsiders that ever saw the woodvillages, how could they know fore sure they would return.

"I'm sure you will be in time, take your time, and make sure you can controll your magic"

she said as she gave them a motherly nod. They all nodded and walked out of the front door into the forest.

"O one last thing, it could be possible the Trix came back to her after their last defeat, and I don't know how they will react if they see you first"

Faragonda called after them. They all looked at each other with a confused look now, before they nodded.

"We will be carefull"

Stella reassured her before they started to walk again, into the forest... They walked for a very long time until they reached the deeper part of the forest.

"okay, from here on were on terratorium of the Woodvillagers, I wonder how their going to find us"

Techna asked while looking at her handcomputer. The red beep that signed were they were showed them they were indeed very deep in the forest. Far away from the schools and all their friends.

"ore we ask them the way"

Musa said dryly as she pointed to the top of the trees. They all looked up and saw a girl in a brown cloth standing on top of a tree. Her face was hidden behind a mask, so no one could see if it wich gender she had. The winx girls looked at each other with a unsure look. Was this someone of the woodvillagers? Could she take them to Femke?

"What is it, you search her?"

she asked in unclear english. All winx now looked at Stella, just like they had done when they had to get the waterstars to defeat Valtor.

**Stella's POV**

"_man why do I always have to do the damn chores!" _

I thought as I took as step foreward so the girl could see I was the one speaking to her.

"Eeeeehm hello, were the Winx, and we wanted to contact the 4th Trix named Femke so we can save our friend Bloom who had been captured by a villian named Onmensio"

I explained to her. The girl turned her back to us and for a moment I thought she was going to leave. But suddenly she turned back to us and I could feel she was trusting us more then when she first saw us.

"How do I know for sure you mean them no harm? Your their enemies"

She now asked in propper english. So she could speak clear english? why didn't she asked us what we want in propper english as well?

"Please miss, if we don't find her and her friends if they are with her now, we can't earn our Verentix and save our friend"

I now pleaded. The others gave her a pleading look as well, the girl, we are sure it is a girl now because her voice sounds like a girl, put of her mask now, so we could see her face. She looked a lot like the girl we saw in the photograph of the 4th trix girl, maybe they were related.

"_ore this is her, and she just doens't wanne say it"_

A voice in the back of my head said. I looked at her with a curious look when she claimd to be a friend of them.

"The hideout of the Trix is hidden in the southwest of here, near the lake, You can only get there threw the treetops"

She ended her story. I turned around to face the others. They all nodded, we all agreed. We had to get there, even if it means we break a nail. The Girl now streched out her arm to help us up in the tree. Aisha, who was very sportive, got up in the tree quit easily. The rest of us had some difficulties, because most of us were wearing high heels, but after some time and practice we were finally able to follow the mysterious girl threw the treetops towards the hideout of the Trix.

**Normal POV**

After a while of jumping they finally arrived at the campside of the Trix. All winx were huffing and puffing like they had been in the training school all day.

"Man, I now know how a hotdog feels"

Stella huffed as she held on to a tree for support. The others nodded and looked around now. The campside looked just like it had been in the picture. a large pot hung over a roaring fire. In addition, there was a cutting board prepared with some vegetables on it. But there was no sign of the Trix.

"Hey, do you know were they are at the..."

Musa started her line. But the girl that brought us her had dissapeared. We looked around but there was no sign of her, nor the Trix.

"maybe their bussy with something, let's investigate until the Trix come back, that girl probably left because her job was done..."

Techna suggested. The other girls nodded and they all started to look around.

"it's quit comfy here"

Stella called from the rock wall. In there was a small living room were also lied the beds. On the wall the was a climbing wall. Maybe they liked sports just as match as they did, maybe the Trix weren't so bad after all...

"This is so Grose! how do they wash up? and were on eart do they put their clothes?"

stella asked while she looked arounc, propably searching for a dresser and a shower. But non of them were to be seen.

"I wonder how long it will take for the Trix to return"

Layla asked while she looked around again. We all came back to the center of the campside and started to look for them. We couldn't wait for them to come back, we had to start our lessons soon, who knows what Onmensio was doing with Bloom at the moment...

"Guys, I think I see something there, in the tree"

Layla suddenly called from the spot were they had entered the campside. All winx gathered there now and they now all saw a white dot between the green of the tree self.

"Eeeehm hello, were looking for Femke of the Trix, we wanted her help with something..."

Stella started as she came closer to the white dot.

**Stella's POV **

**"OWCH!" **

the white dot yelped in pain now. it must have hurt itself when we starteld it. When it looked up we saw it was the white hair of Icy. She looked down with a shocked look now.

"What do you winx girls want from me?"

She asked with a stern look at me. I looked at Flora and the other girls with a unsure look. Faragonda hold strictly told us to talk with Femke about this. Because the Trix would maybe try to help Onmensio if they knew he had Bloom.

"Were looking for Femke to pay her a visit, where can we find her?"

I asked as polite as possible Icy looked at me with a strange look, but then turned to call someone in a unown language. Soon after that another voice called something back in thesame language.

"She will come alonge quit soon"

The white haired girl told them in english. I looked at her with a stunned look. The language she had spoken just now wasn't anything I had ever heard before. And then her clothes... They weren't the blue clothes with a white I on her torso she normally wore. She was wearing a brown dress like cloak that reached towards the ground, her normal blue hair elastic with white knops on it, that she wore in her white hair was now brown without anything on it. There was a hood on her dress wich she, seeing the sweat stains on it, she must have wore a little while ago.

"What are you doing up there?"

Musa asked curious look as she came next to me. Icy looked at her arm now and then she started to work again, without paying any attention to us.

"What are you doing up there?"

Musa again asked as she took a step closer. Suddenly there was another yelp of pain and the purlple dot of hair that belongs to Stormy came upside down in vieuw.

"Would you please couch before you say something the next time, I got startled and bumped my head now!"

She said as she rubbed the top of her head. Icy also rubbed her head and looked at her with a smile on her face.

"I bumped my head as when because they called me without warning"

She said as she made a painfull grimase of her face. Stormy grinned and looked at a place behind her. I coudn't see what was there but I guess Darcy was sitting there, because she was the only one left that wasn't there without counting Femke. Were was she anyway?

"Darcy, are you ready? The soup is going to burn if you don't hurry!"

Icy suddenly called to the spot behind her, were Darcy supossed to be. The brunnette immidiatly got up and showed us some handapples, she must have been picking there.

"I'm almost done, let's hope Femke will be back soon as well, ore it will burn thanks to her"

Darcy said as she walked to the cutting board and started to cut the vegatables. She also wore a brown dress just like her sisters, what was going on here? Suddenly thesame girl from earlier appeared with a basked on her arm and something brown on her neck.

"I'm back, sorry I'm late I had to help some girl that were lo..."

she stopped mid sence when she saw we still stood there. It was thesame girl as earlier. Only this time she wasn't wearing her hood and now we could see she had brown hair in wich she wore a black and grey headband. We all looked at her with a shocked look... This was the 4th Trix Femke...

That was another Chapter, I hope you liked it!

Authors note: 

So the Winx will need the help of the Trix and their friend Femke to get beyone Bloomix. I hope they will be willing to help them, after all their sworn enemies.

More information about the strange language the Trix spoke to each other will appear in the next Chapter, because they then will also explain how they ended up with Femke again.

I wanne Thank Winx Star 10 for her first revieuw

**THANKS FOR READING **

**REVIEUW**


End file.
